


Ahorra agua. No te duches solo.

by LemonSeal



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>——有句谚语说过：‘节约用水所以别一个人洗澡。’</p><p>——所以这就是你在我洗澡时闯进来的理由吗，Hernan？</p><p>超人与蝙蝠侠实例演示消暑良方&取暖妙计&节能窍门等生活小妙招【别信</p><p>*文名来源于西班牙负能量谚语。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hernan，有什么事吗？”

“嘿，”超人露出惊讶的表情，挑眉看着他的老搭档，“你是怎么做到的？”

Kirk一脸茫然。

“你是怎么在开门之前就知道是我的？”Hernan向前一步而Kirk下意识地退开，于是超人就这么大喇喇地走进蝙蝠侠的房间，毫不客气地四处打量，寻找可能存在的监视装置。

“大厦里只有我们三个人，现在是凌晨四点，休息时间，所以我只可能有一个复合逻辑的访客，那就是你，Hernan。”Kirk干巴巴地回答。但他的语调总是这么冷冰冰的，像死人开口说话，让人听不出是否有被扰乱了清梦的不满。

“啊哈，”Hernan眼神古怪地盯着Kirk，双臂环抱在胸前，“你也说了这是’休息时间’，嗯哼？那为什么你还穿着制服呢？”

“我猜你来这儿不是为了问我为什么没有按时睡觉。所以，是出现了可疑的犯罪事件，还是总统夫人又有什么新命令要你完成？”

Kirk说完他的推测之后，Hernan给出了一个最不可能的答案——

“我很 **热** 。”

闻言，Kirk微微一愣，他和Hernan认识了将近十年，对他自恋的个性早有领教，但是这也不至于有必要在凌晨时分找到他房间里来告诉他吧？

Kirk走神的表情出卖了他的心理活动，Hernan总算不再卖关子，直接了当地给出了答案：“你也许没感觉到，大楼里的温控系统出现了一些小故障，我们没有冷气可用了。”

“所以？”

“你的房间是整个大厦里最凉快的，我想你应该也不介意我借宿一宿。”Hernan说着就飘到Kirk的床上——字面意义的床上——拍了拍乱糟糟的枕头，把书放到一旁的架子上，抚平床单，抖开被子，躺了下去。

Kirk点点头，虽然这个允许的动作现在做出来已经有些晚了，然后就转身继续回到他未完的工作。

当有人在你身边死死瞪着你的一举一动时，无论正在做什么事，都会让你产生出一股浑身不自在的感觉。Kirk却不会这样，尽管背后传来的视线，他仍然能够完全放下身边的琐事全心投入到实验当中。他能够这么心无旁骛，他在大学时的两位活泼外向的好友功不可没。

一个钟头之后，被彻底无视的Hernan终于躺不住了。他坐起来，手臂支着下巴撑在膝盖上，目光炯炯地看着Kirk忙于实验的背影。与其说这是蝙蝠侠的房间，倒更像是他的实验室，角落里摆着的小床和隐藏在墙壁中的隐蔽式浴室一点也没给这个空旷但又拥挤的房间增添多少生活气息。

Hernan并没有刻意关注过Kirk的私生活，他只是知道Kirk仍然留恋他在哥谭的“家”，那个地处郊区的破旧小屋和他在正义联盟大厦的房间也没什么不同。他也知道Kirk还和他的旧友保持着联系，却因为自身的变异孤立自己远离人群。他一直都知道Kirk有着和他外表不符的正义感和善良，执着的研究精神，理性的思维，知道他是个多么优秀的伙伴。

“Kirk。”Hernan清清嗓子，叫出Kirk的名字。

被叫到名字的吸血鬼回头望向本该熟睡的借宿者，投以疑问的目光。

“Kirk。”Hernan又叫了一遍，拍拍身边的空位，招呼他：“过来我这里。”这次他的声调有了少许变化，低沉的带着色欲的喑哑。

Hernan只是超人的一个名字，来源于他的养父母，他并没有什么秘密身份，也未曾费心掩盖自己的过去。也许在私人场合，他表现得会比钢铁之躯更加平易近人，但那都是他原本的性格，没有丝毫做作。所以，当超人，地球上最强大的超级英雄暧昧地给出暗示，要和你上床的时候，谁能够拒绝呢？

Kirk放下正在进行的实验，摘下手套，脱掉实验服，洗干净双手，走向Hernan。他刚走到床边，就被按住后脑，随即Hernan温暖的唇瓣连他浓密的胡须一起贴了过来。Kirk生涩地张开嘴，Hernan火热灵活的舌头立刻窜进来，与他冰冷的唇齿缠绵地厮磨。

他们在去年冬天的一场意外之后变成现在这样的关系。

从那之后，Hernan偶尔会找上Kirk，或者直接叫他去自己房间。Hernan没说，于是Kirk也没有多问，渐渐的就形成了某种默契。比起情侣这种心照不宣的肉体关系粗俗地说只是普通的炮友，看起来就像是Hernan的强势和Kirk的温吞忍让造成的。

“你硬了。”

Hernan满足地、志在必得地笑了起来。他把Kirk拉到床上，欺身压上去，鼻尖亲昵地划过Kirk的脸颊，凑在他耳边低语，让滚烫的呼吸拂过吸血鬼敏感的耳廓：“什么时候，是从我躺在你的床上开始，还是我进门的时候……你就因为闻到我的气味而勃起了，Kirk？”

很不幸地，自从身体发生了变异之后，Kirk的生理指征都和死人无异，他的血液冰冷，他的心脏几乎不再跳动，只有进食后的一段时间，他能暂时恢复到正常人的代谢水平。而这种状况却在他处于Hernan身边时发生了转变，这也许是因为他曾经喝过氪星人的血液的缘故。

但是另一方面，在Kirk内心深处，他必需得承认那就是Hernan本人对他造成的影响。

“你身上很 **热** ……”

对于那些暧昧的下流话，Kirk毫无反击的余地，只能难堪地涨红了脸，扭动身体试图躲开另一具火热的身体的贴近。却恰好落入了Hernan的语言圈套。

“多谢夸奖。”

对此，超人的回应是和满足的、狡黠的笑容，以及一个激烈的热吻。深入喉咙的唇舌炙热得如同烈焰，令吸血鬼为那些充满穿透力的热度战栗不已。

Kirk惊惶地挣扎，Hernan却没这么容易放过他，继续更加用力地粗暴地侵犯他的口腔，直到Kirk感觉到嘴唇和口腔内部每一寸粘膜都被舔舐得发痛，本能地亮出獠牙作为反击。Hernan早有准备，在这时候松开了他。

“你就是唔能、放过介个双关似吧？”

过长的獠牙刺在下唇上，让吸血鬼有些口齿不清，只能气喘吁吁地瞪着压在他身上作恶的外星人。

红晕和散乱的黑发沾染在吸血鬼苍白的皮肤上，那被深深的黑眼圈衬托得无比鲜艳的红眼珠也显得不那么阴森恐怖了。他红色的眼睛溢出生理性的泪水，看起来就像是大哭过一场。话是这么说，但超人也从没把这位在哥谭赫赫有名的吸血蝙蝠的獠牙和利齿当做过威胁，它们就和其主人一样温驯可爱，尤其在床笫之间。

Hernan轻柔地抚摸Kirk的獠牙，手指伸进他口中搅动，另一只手用同样的节奏扯开Kirk的制服，卷起下摆往上推，直到卷曲的布料堆积在Kirk的锁骨上方。Hernan调整姿势，跪坐在Kirk身上，看着他脱掉制服，双手抬高时苍白的胸膛向上挺起，粉色的翘起的乳尖邀约般微微颤抖。

他的手指落在吸血鬼的胸口时，后者发出一声短促的惊叫。Hernan故意忽略Kirk的颤抖，继续用他沾满对方唾液的潮湿的手指抚摸那些冰冷的皮肤，留下一连串粉色的红晕。Kirk的身体只有在做爱时才会激动得发红，这情景怪异，但也足够美妙。

当Hernan俯身含住Kirk的乳头时，吸血鬼颤抖得更加厉害，呻吟声无法被抑住地从他口中涌出，在Hernan用力吸吮啃咬时变成高分贝的尖叫。Hernan不得不重新吻住Kirk，以免他的叫声震碎房间里的玻璃。

当他们再次分开，Hernan抹去彼此唇角牵连的银丝，抚摸Kirk完全变成绯红色的脸颊，看着被情欲催发的吸血鬼，等待着。

“Hernan！求你……拜托……”果然Kirk抱住他的手臂哀求。Kirk脑中一片混乱，唯一记得的就是只有Hernan才能将他从这般泥潭中解救出去。尽管当对方滚烫的身体稍稍离开后，凉爽的空气才能够涌入他们紧贴的身躯之间。

“求我什么，Kirk？说清楚了我才能帮你。”

“好热……我的身体好热，”Kirk艰难地与自己的羞耻心斗争着，濡湿的疼痛的发烫的欲望迫使他克服保守内向的本性，并倾泻在粗俗的词汇当中，“……我想射出来，Hernan……我想要你操我！”

下一秒他们身上最后的阻碍就消失了，Hernan赤裸的身体与Kirk的紧贴着，截然不同的温度交融，就像热铁与奶酪。

“好烫……”Kirk哽咽着想要夹紧双腿远离Hernan，却被抓住脚踝，双腿被打得更开。

Hernan当然可以轻而易举地让Kirk融化在自己怀中，仍由他操弄，迎合与取悦他。但他的体温相对于吸血鬼确实有些过高，他也没忘记今晚的某个目的。

他消失了片刻，回来时拿着一个装满液体的烧杯。

“那是、那是我做实验要用的！”Kirk立刻清醒了许多，科研工作者总是有些不大不小的偏执，譬如不喜欢有人乱动自己的实验器材。

“只是一级水，几乎没有杂质，用于高精密度要求的实验设备中。那么用在你身上也是非常的安全的咯。”Hernan安抚地拍拍Kirk的大腿，清脆的拍打声令对方紧张又期待地绷紧了身体。他把Kirk翻转成趴跪在床上的姿势，轻轻吹了一口气。

Kirk还没弄明白Hernan想要拿水做什么，Hernan的手指就滑入他的股间，随着紧窄的穴口被撑开，冰冷的硬块被一点点地推进他的身体。Kirk一点心理准备也没有，冰凉的硬物随着他的挣扎扭动越发深入，突然的从未有过的刺激惊吓到了Kirk，他可怜兮兮地哭叫着让Hernan放过自己，对方却置若罔闻，手指继续无情地扩张，塞入更多的冰凉的块状物。湿冷的液体随着Hernan伸进的手指的搅动流出，从他大腿内侧淫秽地流淌沾湿他赤裸的下体。

“放轻松，只是一些冰块而已，”Hernan轻笑的声音引发的震颤随着他们紧贴的皮肤传到Kirk这儿，像是阵阵酥麻的电流，他亲昵的语气与他冰冷的小道具形成了鲜明的对比，“还有什么比冰块更能消暑的呢，亲爱的。”

事实上，冰块带来的刺激不过是心理作用，Kirk曾经为了躲过生物探测器的扫描躺在雪地中伪装尸体而毫发无伤。他抽噎着，知道这时候也只能听从Hernan的话，乖乖地放松身体让那些作乱的冰块进入得更深。

“做的真好，Kirk，”Hernan吻了吻Kirk冰凉的后颈，抓住他瘦削的腰肢，“好孩子就值得奖励……”

Hernan的意图相当明显，Kirk却感到切切实实的背后发凉，他也不是第一次和Hernan性交，甚至他们还有过更激烈的更粗暴的时候。可这一回最大的不同之处在于Hernan一时兴起选择的道具，他从来没有过被塞满冰块时还要被操的经验。

“什么？不——别这样，呃——”

当Kirk想要喊停，叫Hernan让他把那些冷酷的小玩具弄出去时，对方已经势不可挡地压了过来。

“你会喜欢的，我保证。”

Hernan轻笑着，抚摸亲吻Kirk的后颈，摩挲他真正意义上的僵冷的身体，进入被冰块填塞撑开并且湿淋淋的后穴。冰凉的液体减轻了肉体摩擦的阻力，也带来了令人战栗的低温，可这点凉意对于超人来说，就像是往冰西瓜上撒盐那样更增风味，也更令他兴奋。

Kirk的身体被冰块冻得几乎麻木，Hernan的性器没入体内时他只觉得阵阵钝痛。两具温度截然不同的身体交合纠缠，反倒让Kirk更加清晰地感受到Hernan的体温是如何火热，他慌乱地向前爬开却被Hernan拉回来，随着后者恶意地向前挺送，坚硬硕大的性器随着惯性再次冲进他体内。

Kirk远超过常人的敏锐感官在这时尤其发挥着作用，他甚至能感觉到冰块被Hernan的抽送震动摇荡的撞击声，冰冷的融水与滚烫的性器在他身体里冲击着，这感觉诡异得色情。于是Hernan用湿透的手掌握住Kirk的性器后，只是几次撸动，Kirk就立刻哭着射了出来。

高潮令Kirk的身体强烈地痉挛，快速收缩的内壁紧绞着Hernan的性器让他差点也射出来。Hernan继续加快撞击的速度，在Kirk结束射精后放松身体时稍稍退出一些，让Kirk在他怀里翻了个身，然后重新压住他，用几乎要把Kirk操进床褥里的力度快速地强悍地抽送起来。

Kirk头脑空白了片刻。等他回过神，Hernan暴风雨般的攻势已经彻底地，再一次碾碎了他的意识，令他如同风浪中的浮板，一次次被抛上浪尖，快感如霹雳般闪入他的身体。

当Hernan终于低吼着射入Kirk体内时，他塞入的那些冰块早已融化，炽热的液体冲入Kirk体内而他早就被冰与火的双重折磨弄得不能思考，温驯地承受着Hernan给他的一切。

也包括一个甜腻轻柔的吻，可Kirk太过疲累以至于无法判断那是否是他的幻想。

完事后，Hernan带着泡进浴缸后就懒得动弹的Kirk擦干身体回到床上，心满意足地揽住吸血鬼微凉的身体准备好好休息时，Kirk忽然从他的臂弯间挣脱，下床换上了一套干净的制服。

“你要做什么？”Hernan抬头瞪着毫无留恋地下床的情人，不满地质问道。

“中央控制室。”Kirk回答。他利索地套上另一套工作服，从试验台下拉出一个工具箱，这才回头面对Hernan，表情是难得的忧心忡忡：“我去看看能否在天亮之前排除制冷系统的故障，否则这个星期的试验数据就得重头来过。”

Hernan很想叫住Kirk把他拉回床上，但他没有。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

如果Kirk能在出门前回头看一眼Hernan的表情，他就不会这么白跑一趟了。

但他也没有这么做。

所以当他兴致勃勃地带着工具箱来到中央控制室的机房，看到Hernan提到的“小故障”时，着实被吓了一跳。显然更换线路或者元件已经救不了冒着焦烟的黑乎乎的看不出原貌的空压机，唯一值得庆幸的事，就是那些不完全燃烧导致的有害气体没有通过通风系统排到大楼内部。

想不到大厦里的温控系统存在着如此严重的安全隐患，Kirk默默记下，小心地绕过断裂的电缆，关闭部分电源，确认烧毁的空压机不会引发二次灾害后才准备离开。

从机房出来，提着沉重的工具箱站在空荡荡的走廊上，Kirk突然有点找不到方向的茫然。

一旦脑中不再想着繁复也简单的电子元件，其他的类似于餍足之后的空虚就开始在他心底泛滥，尤其深夜独自一人，更叫他开始胡思乱想。譬如那个总是萦绕在他心头，却怎么都找不到答案的问题。

Kirk不明白Hernan为什么要把他捡回来。

那个晚上，在码头，他叼着一只死老鼠，那一刻他觉得自己已经落入谷底再也不会有什么事情比这更悲惨，也不会再有任何事能令他恢复活力。然后Hernan就出现了。

他没法说那到底是不是他的幸运日或者最好的一天，因为之后的每一天，尽管挫折不断，都比往日要更加好上一些。

Hernan不是他的神仙教母，不是他的守护天使。

他更像是神明。

而神明总是高高在上的。

这并非是说Hernan傲慢，相反，他的过去令他有着与其能力不符的平易近人和悲天悯人。虽然他的外表令他看起来不像是光明伟岸的城市代表或正义领袖，他暴戾的性情总被媒体和政府夸大而他温情的时刻总被忽略。

神明应当是不可触及，无法接近的。

即使那个神明与他同住一室，共享一床，同被而眠，Kirk也不认为他和Hernan之间的距离比太阳到地球的距离差了多少。

而Hernan现在大概还在他的床上。

Kirk有点纠结，他不太想回房里去。也许他可以趁现在出去散散步，也许有什么不长眼的罪犯选在凌晨犯事，供他消磨时光。

像是要和Kirk难得的叛逆想法作对，他制服里的通讯器突然响了起来。这下Kirk没得选择了，只能改变方向，响应Hernan的召唤，在回到他位于地下的房间时“顺路”去大厦中层的餐厅给他带一杯龙舌兰和冰块粗盐以及柠檬。

无论Hernan喜欢睡前来一杯还是来一发，Kirk都毫无异议，也绝不会拒绝。

Kirk换好睡衣迟疑地站在床边，带着一身龙舌兰和柠檬皮的香气的Hernan挪了挪，好心地给他腾出了一块空床位。Kirk像个影视作品里的吸血鬼一样直挺挺地躺下，双手放在胸前。

“你身体真凉，像一块天然的冰枕。”Hernan把Kirk拉进自己怀里，享受这那紧绷的躯体贴在自己身上的凉意，舒服的喟叹道。他以为自己不是喜欢事后抱抱的那种类型，不过Kirk总是个例外。

“那是因为我的生理机能和死人无异，不再新陈代谢，体表温度不会高于室温。”Kirk冷静地解释，确实非常冷，就连被酒精和拥抱炒热的氛围也冷了起来。

“而我的力量来源于太阳，”Hernan不以为意地把脑袋搁在Kirk的肩胛上，大喇喇地把对方当做他专属的吸血鬼抱抱熊一样手脚并用地搂着，并且挑三拣四，“别那么紧绷，Kirk，你太瘦了，抱起来硬邦邦的。”

“抱歉。如果你需要，你可以找一些身体柔软的姑娘陪你。”Kirk客观地说。他没什么嘲讽的意思，超人从不费心掩饰他丰富的情史。

“当然了。”Hernan回答。

Kirk为这显而易见的答案感到心里一沉。

“柔软的姑娘是很不错，但是姑娘们可没有你这样的柔韧度，Kirk。”Hernan无视Kirk的反应，接着说下去，他的手指暧昧的语气下滑到Kirk的大腿上。

吸血鬼立即战栗起来，为那些异于常人的热度，和Hernan充满肉欲的暗示。他紧张不安地等了很久，久到Kirk意识到Hernan已经睡着了。

Kirk失眠了。

第二天他的黑眼圈比任何时候都要严重和阴沉，就好像被人揍了一顿那样凄惨，以至于Bekka看到Kirk的脸之后立刻举起从不离身的神剑架在了Hernan的脖子上。

这栋大厦里只有他们三人，凶手是谁显而易见。

“嘿！Bekka，冷静点！”Hernan连忙举起双手强调他并无动武之意，但凡涉及到美丽的女士，他就是“让爱没有战争”的忠实信徒。“你知道我的，我可不会把一整夜的大好时光浪费在暴力冲突上，尤其是我们俩都还在床上的时候。”

神奇女侠冷哼，给了Hernan一个怀疑的脸色。

这时远在房间另一头的Kirk也及时的点头表示Hernan并没有对自己动粗。正义联盟不成文的规矩，就是当超人和神奇女侠互殴时，蝙蝠侠应当立即远离战场并且设立禁区，以免这两位天外来客的怒火把肉体凡胎的吸血鬼烧成灰烬。

神奇女侠这才收回神剑。

“这不公平，”Hernan抗议，“凭什么我和Kirk的待遇相差那么多。我们一起出生入死过那么多次，我的信誉度在你心里就没有一席之地吗？”

“我当然相信你，Hernan，”神奇女侠回以一个俏皮的微笑，“我只是想试试把剑架在你脖子上的感觉罢了，它看起来非常适合做神剑的剑架。”

“亲爱的，你可真爱开玩笑。”

Hernan作势要给Bekka一个熊抱，善战的女神灵巧地避开了。

Kirk事不关己地屏蔽了Hernan和Bekka的吵闹，继续他的工作，调出正义联盟大厦的建筑蓝图，研究电力系统的分布和往期能源的损耗数据。烧毁的空压机暴露出了正义联盟大厦的设备安全漏洞，他必需防患于未然。

 

“也许你应该坦白一点。而不是偷偷地搞些小动作和机器过不去。”

Bekka看着被机械图纸投影围绕的Kirk，将视线转回望着Kirk发呆的Hernan身上，难得好心地提供了忠告。

“我可不知道你在说什么。”

超人吊儿郎当地抱着胳膊回答，带着某种恶作剧得逞的微笑。

“随便你们吧。”

神奇女侠耸耸肩，打开了音爆通道。

 

 


End file.
